A Way Home
by Moony3003
Summary: Ariana Onasi is a young and capable woman but what happens when she sees someone that she hasn't seen in long time? Story is short and is rated M for one chapter only. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No character of either Knights of the Old Republic belong to me in any way. Only Ariana, OC Character, is mine.

* * *

Chapter One

Ariana looked out over the planet of Korriban. It was cold and dry and the planet was covered in nothing more than mountains, canyons, dry riverbeds and tombs with ruins around everywhere. Right now Ariana stood in the main city of the capital, Dreshdae. This was her second visit to the planet. The first one was just to scout the planet, then after gathering fresh supplies, she returned.

Ariana Onasi was a young and beautiful human female. She had long caramel brown hair which reached the end of her waist when left out but which was now tied in a high pony tail and she had deep brown eyes, the same as her father's. Other than that trait, she looked just like her mother.

She tried not to let her thoughts stray to that place as she walked down a large ramp in the main city building. She found the cantina easily but found there weren't too many people in today. She sat down at an empty table and removed the coin from her pocket. It had a Sith symbol on it, something which Ariana did not understand.

She checked her weapons and stood up. She left the main building through the other entrance and walked down another ramp. She knew she was heading towards the Sith Academy and she eventually learnt how to get in.

She approached the door and licked her lips nervously before approaching the guard. The Sith guard moved in front of her, blocking her path once he had seen her. Ariana came to a stop in front of him and gave him a polite yet innocent look.

'Who are you?' he asked, looking her over. 'You don't look as though you belong here.'

Ariana was sure she would agree if the situations were reversed. She was wearing black leather pants with black heeled boots and a tight blue top with long sleeves, tied high around her waist, so it showed her taut stomach and around her waist, resting on her hips, was a belt, carrying a blaster and her knife.

Ariana reached into the depths of her pocket once again and brought out the same Sith token. She showed it to the Sith guard and he looked it over. There was a long pause but the guard grudgingly stepped to the side and opened the entrance door.

Ariana nodded her thanks and walked through. As she walked down the long corridor she could hear a slight echo, a faint voice. Ariana frowned at the sound but she continued walking. She ignored the words.

_Korriban shall be as it always was. It is a graveyard for the darkest of the Sith Lords, whom still whisper within their tombs. It shall always be a source of pure evil, which spawned threats throughout the galaxy that shall last through a millennia. It is like Malachor, in a sense, brushing the edges of the empire that waits in the darkness. The true Sith have forgotten this place for now ... for a time, but in time, they will remember it._

The further Ariana walked the clearer the voice became. Just before reaching the main level there stood a person in a dark corner. Ariana dared not step any closer. The hooded figure made no attempt to engage her but spoke the same words over again. She frowned faintly and continued walking.

She reached the main level of the Academy and she noticed a she was receiving a few stares but she was sure some people didn't question her because she was already inside. She walked to the dormitory section and began searching.

People were scattered all over the place but it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, her brother. He was standing in his private quarters alone, looking over his lightsaber in his hands. Ariana's face turned to surprise.

Suddenly, the young man got to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. 'I can feel your presence,' he said in a low voice. Ariana walked into the room and came into view full.

'Hello, Dustil,' she said softly.

'What are you doing here?' he asked roughly.

He turned his lightsaber off but kept it in hand and he looked Ariana over in something close to disgust. 'You should leave,' he said in a tight voice.

Ariana moved closer to her brother. 'Look Dustil, I'm not the enemy here, the people around you are, and you need to leave with me now!' she said forcefully.

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

'What about all the things you used to have?' she asked.

'What things?' Dustil shouted. 'They're all gone, mother, father was never there-'

'What about me?' she asked, tears filling her eyes. 'What about me, Dustil? We used to be so close.'

Dustil turned his back to her. 'Things are different now,' he said slowly.

'Dustil-'

'NO!' Dustil screamed. He turned back to her and ignited his lightsaber, the red blade glowing brightly. 'Leave before I call attention to my room,' he said his voice dangerous.

Ariana bit back her tears and she ran from his room, from the Academy and she returned to the cantina. She sat in the corner and watched people walk around, past and near her. She sighed in relief when nothing seemed to happen. She felt for the token in her pocket and once she felt it she sighed again and placed both hands on the table.

After a few moments, Ariana looked to the entrance. She suddenly felt as though some was wrong. Three people were walking into the cantina and one of them.....

Ariana moved quickly and hid herself the best she could. Her father had walked in with two other people she did not recognise. She watched the person in front, a woman, look around but she appeared to not found this place very interesting but she walked over to a purple Twi'lek and talked to her for a while.

Her two companions looked around and Ariana watched as her father's eyes passed over her. Ariana felt shocked and a little hurt. He didn't even recognise her. Did he not realise he just looked at his own daughter?

When the woman was finished speaking with the Twi'lek she left the cantina, still looking around as she went. Once they were out of sight Ariana sat back up and relaxed. She shook her head and sighed again.

After a few more minutes, she decided it was time to leave and she stood up and left the cantina. Ariana screamed as a strong hand wrapped around her arm and pushed her back into the cantina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Chapter contains a sex scene.

* * *

Chapter Two

She was pushed back into the corner she was just in and the person let go of her quickly. She turned to see the person and her eyes widened. She was looking into the face of her father, Carth Onasi. Ariana tried to move but Carth blocked her path. His eyes bore down on her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, outraged.

'What do you mean, what am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing, _Father!_' she asked snippily.

'Don't talk to me in that tone,' he said in a low voice.

They were then interrupted when the female in the group approached them. She looked between them. 'Carth,' the woman said softly. 'Is everything alright?'

Carth shook his head. 'Revan, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ariana,' he said slowly.

Revan seemed taken aback for a moment and she took a double take at Ariana before looking at Carth again with a slight frown on her face. 'You mentioned a son but nothing about a daughter.'

'Oh, why am I not surprised?' said Ariana loudly, gaining some attention from other customers in the cantina.

'I did have an idea where Dustil would be but I had no idea what happen to you...'

'And that stopped from you from mentioning that you even had a daughter?'

'Look, this is going to have to wait,' said Carth firmly. 'I know Dustil is here and I've heard his joined with the Sith...'

'And you heard right,' said Ariana. 'I already found him.'

'Wait,' said Revan taking one step closer. 'How did you get into the Sith Academy?'

Ariana shifted her weight between her feet. 'I have a token,' she said quietly.

'How did you get it?' questioned Revan.

'Does it matter?' asked Ariana with slight attitude.

Carth moved his daughter further into the corner and bent down closer to her face. 'Did you kill someone for it?'

'No,' said Ariana loudly.

'Ariana...'

'I didn't kill anyone for it,' she insisted. 'I stole it from one the students. He didn't even realise I had taken it.'

Ariana watched Revan move closer again and she shifted again. She licked her lips and gestured at Revan. 'Do you think you could back off a little bit?'

Carth turned to Revan and apologised but she nodded calmly and moved back with the third companion. Carth turned back to his daughter. 'Did you talk to Dustil?'

'Yes,' she said exhaling slowly. 'But he wasn't interested in anything I had to say.'

'Give me the token,' said Carth after a moment.

Ariana looked as though she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs. 'Look, if Dustil wasn't interested in talking to me then what makes you think he's going to talk to you?'

'Because I'm his father and I have a Jedi with me, I'm sure she could convince him somehow....'

'Are you kidding me?' asked Ariana. 'Dustil and I used to get along well, but he hates you, he still does and there's no way he's going to listen to you.'

'I still have to try.'

Ariana managed to move away from Carth slightly. She folded her arms across her chest and rubbed her hands up her upper arms. She faced Carth again.

'What if Dustil was dead? Or what if you cannot get him to see the error of his ways?' asked Ariana quickly but she didn't give him time to respond. 'Would you ever have come looking for me? Or did I not matter because I was a girl and wouldn't carry on your name?'

'I do care about you and I love you...' started Carth.

'But you were never there!' she said hoarsely. 'Your duties in the military always came first, and the family came second. Growing up I hardly saw you.'

Ariana dropped the token to the floor but Carth ignored it. He gave his daughter a pleading and desperate look. 'Please, Ariana, I tried to be a good father.'

'Well you failed!' screamed Ariana storming away from him. She turned one more time to make sure he got the message. 'You failed!'

She stormed from the cantina and Carth ran after her. Just before she reached her ship Ariana was grabbed again and moved away from her ship. She yelled, knowing it was Carth and she turned and push him away from her. People around them watched the commotion. Carth made for her again and held her in place.

Ariana bit her bottom lip as she struggled and she managed to grab her blaster and she turned it in her hands. As her father's companions joined them, her blaster went off and Carth's shout of pain filled her ears. He fell to the ground and Ariana staggered backwards, away from him.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him fall onto his behind and grab at his leg. Blood flowed over his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. Ariana felt her hand shake and her blaster fell to the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Her eyes met with Revan's and she continued backing away.

She eventually bolted. 'Grab her!' shouted Revan.

One of her companions grabbed her around the waist and Ariana screamed and struggled but the large man holding her would not budge even to her kicking him. 'Take her onto the ship and don't let her out of your sight,' said Revan quickly as she ran to help Carth.

Revan's companion nodded and took a struggling Ariana to the Ebon Hawk. They entered the ship and she was taken to one of the quarters there. The man holding her let go and pushed her into the room. Ariana turned quickly but there was no space for her to get through the door so she was stuck where she was.

She huffed loudly and walked over to one of the beds in the room. She bent over and looked to the floor through her legs. She placed her hands together, noticing that she was still shaking. Had she really meant to hurt him? She hadn't seen him in so long. She felt confused.

Within an hour, Ariana felt the ship move and she instantly realised that they were leaving Korriban and not long after Revan arrived. 'Thanks, Canderous, you can go now,' she said quietly.

He nodded once to her and without another glance into the room he left. Revan stood straight as she looked at Ariana. Eventually Ariana looked back at her. If Ariana really wanted to admit it to herself, Revan was quite pretty. Her long black hair spilled around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes looked concerned and kind. It almost made Ariana feel sick. Did her father like this woman?

'Your father is alright, if you want to know,' said Revan calmly. 'He's in the medical room here on the ship. You're free to leave this room but once we land I cannot allow you to leave.'

'Why?' Ariana asked, outraged. 'I'm not a child. You-'

'No,' said Revan interrupting. 'But you are Carth's child and he has requested that you stay here and as a friend, I agree with him.'

Ariana gave Revan a dirty look before looking away and biting her tongue. Revan waited to see if Ariana would see anymore but nothing came. She nodded to herself and left the room leaving Ariana alone. She looked around the small room and wondered if this would be it. Would she be stuck here until father was finished? For some reason, the thought scared her.

* * *

A few days later they arrived on Tatooine. Ariana had never been here before but she knew they were far away from anywhere she wanted to be. A few of the people on the ship left and Ariana roamed around, knowing that Revan wasn't around.

She soon found herself in the medical room. Her eyes instantly found Carth, who was lying on his back and the only part of him moving was his chest. Ariana walked in and looked around. On a chair beside the bed sat her father's orange jacket. She had seen it before, many times. She found it funny that he still wore it and that he still fit him.

She walked to a bench on the other side of the room and hopped onto it and watched Carth for a little longer. She did feel a little bad but the feeling never lasted long. After a while, Ariana cleared her throat and Carth opened his eyes and they shot to where Ariana was sitting. She leaned forwards and waved to him lazily with one hand.

He gave her a small smile which she did not return. 'Does it hurt still?' she asked eventually.

'Only when I move it,' he replied, still looking at her. He moved and sat up into a more comfortable position and Ariana continued to watch him. She was still unsure of how she felt about it.

'I am sorry I shot you,' she said quietly. 'Well, maybe not sorry, exactly but I didn't mean to actually shoot you. I just want you to let me go.'

Carth's small smile didn't disappear. 'I know you're angry with me,' he said. 'But I tried to be there when you were younger. I had responsibilities to the military, not just to the family.'

Ariana ignored his words. She wasn't interested in listening to him right now. Carth looked at his daughter's outfit. 'Why are you wearing that?'

'It's comfortable,' she replied simply. 'What did Dustil say to you?'

'He didn't want to listen to me either but once he heard about how the Sith murdered a friend of his, he said he would leave but not before things were sorted. He seemed upset when I mentioned you to him. He seemed to regret his actions. He now knows you were just trying to help.'

'Well, he still isn't the same person anymore,' commented Ariana.

'Neither are you,' said Carth slowly.

'As if you would know,' Ariana muttered under her breath.

Carth sighed resignedly. He wasn't about to get anywhere with her on this subject yet. More time was needed and he was more than prepared to give her all the time she needed. He didn't want her running off again and not being able to find her. He couldn't risk losing her again.

Ariana soon left the room and on passing the back room of the ship she stopped. There was someone in there and she could see a swoop bike. She peered inside to see Canderous there, kneeling beside it, appearing to fix something on it. Ariana didn't think for long before entering the room and standing beside him, looking down.

'Hello,' she said cheerily.

'Come to shoot me now?' he asked gruffly.

'No,' replied Ariana, still happily. 'I would, and could never shoot someone as handsome as you.'

Her statement made Canderous look up at her. She just smiled innocently. Quickly, Canderous went back to what he was doing. Ariana didn't like that too much. She moved and swung a leg over the bike so she was sitting atop it. After a while Canderous stood up, he appeared annoyed.

'Is there something you wanted?'

Ariana shrugged. 'Maybe, maybe not,' she said shrewdly. 'You're a Mandalorian, right?' she asked after a pause.

'Yes,' he said instantly.

'I once met a Mandalorian on ... Dantooine, I believe,' said Ariana, thinking. 'He kept telling me he was one and when I explained he was human, he seemed angry.'

'Because he was a Mandalorian, as am I,' said Canderous, moving to work on the bike again.

'Yes, but you're still human, right?' she asked.

'Technically, I suppose,' admitted Canderous. 'But do not tease a Mandalorian,' he added warningly.

'I wasn't teasing.' Ariana leaned forward and Canderous looked up at her and her smile widened. 'Unless, you're interested,'

Canderous now understood what she wanted. 'No, you're too young,' he said quietly. 'Besides I doubt your father will be too happy, I'm twice his age. And besides, I doubt you've even been there before.'

'Maybe I haven't but I want to,' she said quickly, and with some hope.

'No,' said Canderous lightly.

Ariana shrugged and hoped off the bike. Before leaving, she turned and looked at him. 'You wouldn't help me get away, would you?' she asked steadily.

'Why would I help you?' asked Canderous standing up again. 'Carth wants you to stay here.'

'I don't really care what he wants,' she said quickly. 'I just want to get away.'

There was a long pause and look between them and Canderous sighed. 'Very well, when we go to Nar Shaddaa, I'll make it so you can leave. Carth wants you here but I believe you to be an adult. If you want to make up with him, you will.'

Ariana nodded. 'Right,' she muttered before giving him one last smile and returning to her quarters.

* * *

Eventually the Ebon Hawk arrived on Nar Shaddaa, the largest moon of Nal Hutta, or more commonly known as the Smuggler's Moon. Ariana had been here before but only to get supplies. When Revan and companions left, Ariana looked inside the medical room again. Carth was asleep. Part of her just wanted to see him before leaving.

When she was ready she walked to the ramp and Canderous was there, waiting for her with her belongings. He handed them to her and she thanked him. Half-way down the ramp, she stopped as he spoke.

'Be careful,' he said loudly. 'And goodbye, as I might not be seen by anyone again when your father finds out.'

Ariana beamed a smile at him and turned and kept on walking, she had nothing to say. She returned to her old hide-out here which was still free and unused. She loved being on Nar Shaddaa, despite the noise, it was a calming place to be and this time she planned on staying, seeing what's here. She had another plan though if she did need to leave.

She walked around Red Sector. She could see many vendors trying to sell their things but Ariana walked past all of them. She guardedly made her way towards the cantina. She went in and sat down at the bar. She looked up at the barman walked over to her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

'What can I get ya?' he asked gruffly.

Ariana looked the man over. He wasn't elderly but he looked much older than her. His skin was heavily tanned and his face looked worn and scarred. Ariana made a point not to stare too much and tried to keep her voice normal.

'Just a Juma Juice, thanks,' she said politely. She looked away quickly to have a look around the room. For some reason it always surprised her on how many different species there were on this planet. She continued to look around the room. She wasn't that impressed yet. There were better hang out places than this one out there.

Once her juice came, she sipped it and as she did she thought over what had happened with her father. At the time, she had felt good. She had been angry and her adrenaline pumped through her body rapidly, urging her on. She had felt great when she said what she had though thinking over it now, maybe it was the wrong thing to say.

She had meant it but could her father really be blamed for having to go away? It wasn't his choice and maybe it did bother him but the one thing Ariana could not forget was that she wasn't even mentioned to his companions. Did she not matter that much to him? He wasn't even sure if Dustil was alive but he heard a small rumour and went straight out to search ... but nothing about her. It wasn't that fair, was it?

Ariana shook the thoughts from her mind as her eyes set upon someone near her, whom was also sitting at the bar. He could only see half his face as the other half was covered in shadow. His head moved slightly and Ariana looked away, unsure if he saw her staring.

The man chuckled. Ariana looked back over, a frown appearing on her face. The man looked up and he moved swiftly and sat beside her. Ariana's breath caught in her throat and she coughed. He was ... handsome to say the least and probably a little bit older than herself. He smirked at her.

'Staring at me?' he asked, watching her carefully.

'You wish,' she retorted looking away from him.

Ariana could feel the heat in her cheeks begin to rise but she ignored it. She focused her attention on the band and dancers near the centre of the room. The man chuckled again. 'Do you ... have a name?' he asked in a politer tone.

'Ariana,' she said softly, still not looking at him.

'Pretty name,' he commented. 'I'm Atton Rand.'

Ariana nodded her head to acknowledge that she heard him but she said nothing. Atton stood and dragged his stool closer to Ariana. She continued to ignore him. He sat back down and Ariana's eyes drifted down as she felt the slightest touch against her. His leg was brushing against hers.

'What planet you from?' he asked quietly.

'Telos,' she replied. 'What about you?'

'I'm from ... nowhere really,' he said, sure of himself.

'That's not a planet.'

Atton chuckled again. 'Well, depending on your point of view maybe,' he said with small smile playing across his lips.

Ariana looked back at Atton, surprised by his choice of words. Ariana couldn't deny that she found him interesting, no, make that mysterious, that was a much better word for him. He wanted to be close and yet reveal nothing about himself. She knew what he wanted and there was no way it was going to happen. Ariana and not yet done anything like that though she had plenty of offers, despite her young age.

He was handsome. He seemed taller than she. He had wavy, brown hair which fell behind his ears easily and his eyes were a soft brown. His pale skin didn't bother Ariana, she was pale herself and she liked his broad shoulders. Her eyes travelled to his chest but when realising that he was watching she looked away again and suffered through another one of his chuckles.

She mentally kicked herself.

Atton moved closer still and stroked the hair behind her ear gently. Ariana somehow managed to keep herself in check but it was becoming awfully hard to do. She could admit that she was tempted but this was a bad place for anything to happen. She knew that much.

'You should come with me,' he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck underneath gently.

Ariana almost fell off her stool. This was a man she had only just met. Wasn't this going a little too fast? She pulled away from him. He seemed disappointed but moved closer still. He placed a hand on her waist and leaned in but before his lips could touch her again, Ariana shot of her chair, her cup slipping from her grasp and she fled the room.

Juma Juice flowed down floor where she had dropped her cup and she left Atton staring after her, wanting her even more. Inwardly, he smiled broadly. If she wanted to play hard to get then bring it on.

* * *

When Ariana returned to her hideout she sat down on the cold hard floor. After a while she lay down and looked at the ceiling. She was sleeping in the refugee sector, mainly because it was an easy place to get in and out of if you knew how. She sighed. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about what had just happened. It was something that had never really happened before. It made her nervous. She rolled onto her side and faced the wall. She hadn't been attacked yet but just in case she kept her blaster by her side.

Later that night as Ariana slept she heard nothing that went on within her own hideout. The door quietly slide open and the lock closed with a pop. Faint footsteps sounded throughout the small room but Ariana heard nothing. A shadow moved over her body and the figure stopped. It seemed curious about the body on the floor, such a curious shape, elegant in its appearance.

The figure moved to its knees and bent over the girl on the floor. Its head moved to Ariana's head and breathed in, such a pretty scent to go with a pretty name. He looked her over. She was beautiful even lying like this. He looked up and down her body a few times. Such a gorgeous shape, so delicate and small, well, to him anyway.

He removed the thin blanket covering her. She was still wearing the same clothes as before. The figure placed its things out of sight and moved closer still to Ariana. Carefully and slowly he reached over and covered her mouth while holding her steady.

Ariana woke with a start and began to panic immediately. She struggled and tried to scream though nothing came out. She breathed heavily as they were becoming hard to take and she heard a shushing in her ears. She calmed and the person's grip on her slacked. She turned, though his hands were still on her. It was Atton. She smiled at her.

Ariana tried to move but Atton stopped her. Anger boiled within her and she slapped him though he didn't seem to mind, as though it happened to him all the time. Ariana continued to breathe hard and she looked away. She wanted to her heart to calm itself down.

Atton watched her. She was so cute when angry. He knew nothing about her but all the same, he was interested. He reached out and stroked her cheek with two fingers. Ariana turned to him but said nothing. He studied her face. Her cheeks had turned pink and flushed and her mouth was open and lightly swollen from him holding them but he could think of a better way for them to look that way.

Swiftly, he placed his hand at the back of her head and brought her in for a deep kiss. Ariana groaned into his mouth from the surprise of it but she returned it. It felt nice. Once the kiss broke, Ariana looked away. She couldn't do this. Atton moved closer and sat on the floor wrapping one leg around her, making sure she stayed with him and he kissed her again. Ariana pushed him off and backed herself into the corner but Atton followed her.

'You seemed up for it before,' he said lightly. 'I'm sure it's nothing new to you.'

He grabbed her arms and moved her into his. 'No, no, no, no,' she repeated a few times.

Atton's grip slackened but he didn't let go. 'What's wrong?' he asked, disappointedly.

'Think what you may of me,' she said slowly. 'But I've never done this before.'

'Really?' asked Atton, surprised.

'Yes, really,' said Ariana defensively. 'I'm only seventeen.'

Atton looked away. It almost seemed to bother him but he quickly let the matter go. 'Then I'll teach you,' he said softly. 'You'll like it, I promise.'

In the blink of an eye he moved Ariana onto her back and climbed on top of her. Ariana's eyes went wide and she exhaled sharply. Atton seemed to have prepared before abruptly waking her. He had already taken off his shoes and jacket, though she wondered why he didn't remove his gloves.

Atton looked her over. She looked beautiful beneath him. Her long, caramel brown hair flowed out around her from her head and her brown eyes looked fearful though she wasn't fighting which he took as a good sign. He had planned on getting laid tonight and Ariana was the best looking thing on this planet. Well, the best thing he had seen in a long while actually.

He removed his shirt expertly and threw it someone in the small space before crushing his chest against her breasts, and captured her mouth in an almost brutal kiss. He could feel Ariana shifting beneath him though he couldn't tell what she was trying to do.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. By the gods, she looked beautiful. Her lips were again swollen but looked so much better now. He smiled down at her. Ariana bit her lip, not knowing what to think. Would it be so bad if she did this? She had thought about it but it had always scared her. At first, she liked the attention from men but now this situation was actually here she wasn't so confident.

Atton released her and moved his hands to her clothing. He lifted it slowly and then paused, waiting to see if she would react but nothing, so he continued. He untied her blue top and peeled the thin layer off her pale, delicate skin. He licked his lips as more and more skin was uncovered. He then gently unclipped the material covering her breasts, setting them free.

He then pressed their bare chests together and kissed her again. This time he managed to get her mouth open much further and he forced his tongue inside and played with hers. Her eyes widened more. It was wet, slimy and weird but she let him continue, it wasn't too bad yet.

As they kissed, Atton moved his hands down and without much room was able to unzip her leather pants and pulled them down with some assistance from Ariana. He took then broke the kiss again and took hold of her legs gently, lifted himself and lovingly stretched her legs apart and he got between them.

Ariana looked over his body. Ariana had been right in her assumptions before. Atton did have a very attractive and taut body. His chest muscles stood out to her and Ariana could feel her mouth turn dry just looking at him but she did not dare glance downwards even though she wanted to. She couldn't take this right now.

Atton appeared uninterested in foreplay so he went right to it. He positioned himself in place and gently forced himself within her body. Ariana instinctively grabbed Atton's shoulders and squeezed, her nails leaving marks. Once he was completely sheathed within her he let out a low groan. Tears leaked from the corners of Ariana's eyes but Atton did not notice them.

She continued to hold him and Atton began too much, each stroke getting faster and a little harder. Once a little bit of the pain subsided Ariana placed a hand on his back and ran the other through his hair. It was soft. Atton continued to moan and he kissed her neck. Part of him didn't want to look at her. She was beautiful but it had nothing to do with that. He wanted more out of this and what he was getting now, which he knew he was lucky to get.

When Atton felt himself close to release, he moved and lifted Ariana's back off the ground, putting his arms around her to hold her close to him. He continued moving in and out of her body, now with more ease and it didn't take much longer for him to end it.

Ariana closed her eyes as she heard Atton grunt and slow his movements. She was sure he was finished. He quickly withdrew from her body and he turned Ariana so her back was to him and he placed his arms around her. She opened her mouth to speak but Atton beat her too it.

'Shhh,' he whispered. 'Wait until morning.'

* * *

When Ariana opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, her hideout seemed different. She stretched and rolled over onto her other side and then it came flooding back to her. Last night. Had it really happened? She covered herself quickly and looked around; nothing seemed different, though she was naked. Ariana shook her head and got up. She dressed quickly and went to find something to eat.

Upon her return she tidied up her hideout but when she came to the last corner she froze. There was something here that wasn't hers. It was a jacket and it looked just like the one Atton wore. She swallowed hard and stood there, just thinking for a moment. Was she going to return it? She didn't get the chance to speak to him last night or this morning, he just left, without saying anything.

She picked it up and smelt it. It definitely smelt like him. Ariana then dropped the jacket and walked to the other side of the small room, keeping her back to the jacket.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' she screamed out loud to herself.

She didn't know Atton. She didn't know what type of man he was; she didn't even know how old he was. This was a stupid, childish thing. As if he would want something with her. She was seventeen, inexperienced and probably nothing but a child to him. Why was she thinking like this? She didn't know the man! Though he did feel different to her, though she wasn't sure whether it was in a good or bad way.

Later that night, Ariana had finally made the decision to give his jacket back. She had hoped he would came back here to get it himself, then she could talk to him privately but it seemed he either forgot about his jacket, which she thought unlikely or that he was waiting for her to bring it as he didn't want to come back here. She mentally kicked herself for being childish and she made her way to the cantina. She felt sure he would be there.

She entered the cantina and looked around. It didn't take her long to spot Atton. He was sitting a darkish corner with a female, a half-theelin female. She could tell what the woman was from here. Ariana had only seen one before. They were quite attractive, though she had never seen the male side of the species.

She approached both them and Atton instantly looked up. Ariana threw his jacket at him. 'You left this behind,' she said as she turned and left the cantina. She could hear the scrambling behind her as she walked out of the doors. Half way across the path back towards her hideout she was grabbed and turned round by Atton. He looked a cross between confused and annoyed.

'What is wrong with you?' he asked, not letting go of her.

'You don't know?' she asked loudly.

Atton seemed lost for words but she knew the answer was there. He didn't want to have to face it. 'Fine, alright, I know I left this morning without saying anything but you must have known what last night was? We don't even know each other!'

For some reason, unknown to Ariana, that seemed to be all she needed to hear and she didn't know why, but it upset her. She closed her mouth tightly and turned on her heel. Atton felt torn. He didn't know whether or not to go after her but he eventually decided not to but he ended up regretting it once back inside the cantina. He left again and went straight to her hideout.

When reaching it he didn't bother to knock or anything he just went straight in. 'Look, I just want-'

Atton stopped short. The hideout was empty and everything he saw here the other night was gone. Atton walked around the small room a few times before kicking the side in anger and swearing loudly, so that his voice echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

When Ariana arrived on Onderon days later, she looked around but it just looked like any other place. For some reason it reminded her of home, before it was destroyed. Ariana decided to stay away from the main city and stayed where most of the outsiders stayed.

She knew this planet didn't many problems, even during war time, well, except for the royal family not being able to agree on things. As night fell on the planet Ariana settled in a grassy spot near the corner of the outer city walls. She spoke to a few vendors but they didn't really have anything to tell her.

Ariana wasn't sure she wanted to be here but she didn't know where else to go. She just punched in co-ordinates to a planet that was far, far away from Nar Shaddaa. She never wanted to go there again. Ariana wrapped her blanket around herself as she watched other outsiders interact with each other. Ariana was sure that all of them had been here a while and gotten to know each other.

There were many of them and as far as she could tell none of them were human. Gradually, Ariana felt her eyes droop but she quickly opened them when she heard a rustle beside her. She jumped and the blanket flew from her and she pulled her blaster at the person standing there but he already held his hands up to indicate that he was no threat to her.

'I'm s-sorry,' he said quietly, fumbling over his words. 'I just wanted to see if you were alright here.'

'Yes, I'm fine,' she said tightly, putting her blaster back.

The man sat beside her. Ariana looked over. He was human. 'I didn't expect another human to be here,' she commented.

The man shrugged. 'Well, I was banned from the city the other day and I cannot leave until my ship is prepared. What about you? I haven't seen you before, why are you here?'

It was Ariana who then shrugged but she knew the reason but it wasn't something she really wanted discuss with a stranger. 'I left home, did some exploring, saw my brother, argued with my father, went to Nar Shaddaa but ran into some trouble and came here, just to get away,' she explained, shorting her answer considerably.

'What planet is your home?' he asked after a moment.

'Telos,' she said fondly.

'Nice place,' said the man. 'Well, it used to be. Shame it was bombed by the Sith.'

Silently, Ariana agreed with him though it would always be home for her even though it held many bad memories. She tried holding onto the good ones but the bad ones always seemed to spoil it for her.

'Do you have a name?' asked the man.

'Ariana Onasi,' she replied distractedly.

'I'm Jordan Quinton,' he said quickly. 'Are Admiral Onasi's daughter?' he asked curiously, leaning in closer to her.

Ariana's eyes went wide. She had told him her surname. She shook her head to herself and bit down on her tongue. 'Admiral?'

'Well, not Admiral yet, but he will be is what people are saying,' said Jordan as he leaned against the wall.

Ariana's mind went elsewhere and she ignored the man sitting beside her. Was it true? Was he really going to become the next Admiral?

* * *

Months past and Ariana still remained on Onderon, living with the outcasts though she would sometimes sneak into the inner city walls, to hear for some news. Most days she heard nothing but today was going to be different and the only thing that was giving her any indication of it was her stomach. She felt nervous and she had no idea why.

She walked into the inner city and went straight over to a news-terminal. She activated it to hear to latest news. A hologram of a woman appeared.

'_Good Evening,' she said politely. 'In the news, everyone has been talking about what has been happening in space near the Rakata world. There have been reports of a huge explosion of a station called a Star Forge. What the thing is exactly, no one is sure, but most people aboard the station were killed, including the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Malak.'_

Ariana's eyes widened but she continued watching the hologram.

'_Also, relating to the story it has recently come to light that a group of Jedi and certain others, including Carth Onasi, a decorated war hero of the Republic were amongst the survivors. He has been tipped to become the next Admiral of the fleet as Admiral Deena has since retired. The announced should be known by tomorrow. In other news....'_

Ariana trailed off and went into her own thoughts. Her father, an admiral? For some reason she had trouble seeing it. She was sure he would take it if the position were offered to him. Ariana went back to the outer city and sat down in her corner. At the moment, she felt confused. She honestly didn't know how she felt about it.

* * *

A few days later, Ariana returned to her ship and packed up all her things. She had heard her father was about to become the new Admiral of the fleet and the ceremony was taking place in a few days time on Telos and for some reason Ariana wanted to be there. She wanted to see this for herself.

Ariana arrived on Telos within a couple days. She had made a few stops along the way but she made sure she was in time to see it. She got directions and walked to the ceremony. The place was huge. Telos was definitely different to what she remembered.

The ceremony was taking place inside Citadel Station within a module Ariana had never been inside of. When she was young her mother had once told her about the things that happening inside Military Module 001 but no one but Military personnel were allowed inside, except for special occasions and this time Ariana was about to enter, seeing as it was a special occasion and she was related to the person it concerned.

She showed her ID to the guard at the door and he gave Ariana a few choice looks but he did not question her claim to being the next Admirals daughter and he let her inside. Ariana stepped inside and she waited until the door closed behind her before she moved. She walked down the long hallway and she did not stop until she reached the end.

She turned to the left and entered the door that automatically opened. The room, which looked as though it had been cleaned out, was huge. Ariana guessed that there was enough room in here to put hundreds of fighter ships. Ariana scanned the room. The room was mainly covered in a blue-gray colour which Ariana found quite appealing.

She continued looking around, hoping that no one would know who she was. Her eyes found the back of the room and she looked back. There was a balcony. She found the stairs and walked up. She ignored the looks from males and the disapproving ones of females as she walked past and she stood behind the barrier. She leaned against it and took a deep breath. She hadn't seen him since Korriban.

When the ceremony began she crouched down and peered around the barrier. She had a clear view of everything that was happening at the front. Music echoed around the room and subsided as a person came forwards and looked to everyone in the room in front of him.

'Ladies and gentleman,' he started in a great, booming voice. 'I am honoured for this day to come since Admiral Deena's retirement. I will not keep people waiting any longer....'

Ariana looked around further and she watched as the man whom spoke turned to his side and the crowd went silent. Ariana's eyes widened as she watched her father walk forwards. As she watched her father named the next Admiral she noticed the woman, Revan, was there, by his side. Ariana frowned inwardly. Why was she still around?

Ariana continued to watch. Her heart leapt again. Dustil was there also, by their father's side. He looked proud. Ariana did wonder whether Carth still wondered where she was or even if he planned on looking for her. She thought after they found Dustil and was done with what they were doing then he would come looking for her, but apparently it was not the case.

When Carth finally turned, his badge showing, the crowd applauded and stood on their feet, though Ariana did not join them. Revan stepped forwards, bowed and shook hands with Carth and stepped back. Carth gave the crowd a small wave and a polite smile though he seemed unwilling to say anything.

Ariana's heart jump up her throat as she saw Revan stare straight through her but she looked away quickly and did not move from her spot. Ariana frowned faintly. She thought Revan would have said something. Ariana looked back to her father.

Something within her stirred, though she did not know what it was. Why was she here? Did she want this man to be in her life again?

The man whom had spoken before came forwards and smiled broadly. 'I do hope everyone here will be joining us at the celebration ball. All people are welcome.'

Ariana waited until most people, including Carth and Revan had departed before moving. She went to the Entertainment Module 081 and sat in the cantina. She sat at one of the back tables. She did nothing but sit there. Part of her wanted to attend the ball but she had nothing to wear, except what she had on now and this wasn't quite how she wanted to face her father. She wanted it done privately and not on the night of his celebration.

Ariana eventually moved out of the chair and made her way outside Citadel Station, in the night air. She made her way over the grasslands and followed some other people who appeared to be going to the same place. When reaching the building Ariana looked it over. This must be a new place as it wasn't here before the bombing.

It looked nice, appealing even. Ariana walked through the front entrance and found herself in the lobby. She made a point not to be seen by many and she eventually found the ballroom. It was massive. On the other side of the room she could see a balcony. It gave Ariana an idea.

She walked back outside and went to the back of the building. It was just as beautiful as the front. Ariana stopped and looked over it. The grasslands certainly looked greener. There was a balcony leading up to the back to the building and she walked up. She looked out over the railing.

Not far from where she was she could see the beach line in the distance and when she looked below her she could see a large pool. Ariana didn't think people actually used it but that it was here for more of a decoration, but Ariana didn't linger on the thought as she went to one of the back doors. She could see everything that went on within the room.

She instantly found her father. He was dancing with Revan. Something close to jealously clouded her mind and she felt anger spread throughout her body. Ariana left and returned back to Citadel Station. She worked out a small apartment to stay in and settled in.

* * *

A few days later, Ariana had still not spoken to Carth. She couldn't. She wanted to but she couldn't. She had been following him around, watching him. Dustil was around a lot and they seemed to be mending their relationship and it appeared to be going well.

Almost a week after the ceremony Ariana decided it was finally time to confront her father. She waited for him. When the apartment door creaked open, Ariana could tell he was alone, which was exactly what she had hoped for. The room was dark and she heard Carth sigh. She silently got to her feet, as she had been sitting in an armchair in the corner while she waited.

She took her blaster off her belt, pointed it towards her father and waited. The light went on but Carth's back was to her.

'Good Evening, Admiral.'

Carth shot around, pulling his blaster as he went but when he noticed it was Ariana he immediately pulled his blaster away, his eyes wide, knowing he could have just shot his daughter. He stepped forwards and dropped his blaster on the sofa and raised his hands to show Ariana he wasn't going to do anything.

'Ariana,' he breathed.

She held her blaster in place. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but before she decided she had things she wanted to talk about. 'I have questions,' she said getting to the point.

Carth nodded but said nothing. He seemed a little perplexed to see her. Ariana paused and took a moment to steady herself before speaking. 'First off, Congratulations on making Admiral,' she said calmly.

Carth gave her a small smile. Ariana did not return it. 'So, Dustil decided to listen to you.'

'Well,' said Carth slowly. 'Not me exactly, but he listened to Revan after she showed him that he was making a mistake. The Sith had killed a female that was with him. He was interested in her and it angered him so he agreed to meet me back here.'

'Your relationship seems to have repaired,' commented Ariana.

'It's getting there,' said Carth.

'And about you and Revan?' asked Ariana, fearing the answer.

'What do you mean?' asked Carth, taking a step closer to Ariana.

Out of anger, Ariana fired a blaster shot over Carth's shoulder. He ducked slightly up quickly straightened again. 'Stay back,' she warned.

'You're not going to shoot me,' said Carth confidently.

'Are you in an intimate relationship with Revan?' asked Ariana, ignoring Carth's statement.

'No,' he said firmly.

'Why don't I believe you?'

'Look,' said Carth heavily. 'I started to have feelings for her and she was able to return them but as a Jedi she has trouble giving in to those feelings, so we've decided to go no further and to just stay friends.'

'Why didn't you come looking for me?' she asked in a very soft voice, almost as though she didn't want to be heard. Despite her fears, she kept her eyes on her father.

Carth sighed. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about this. 'We've talked about this. I-'

'Stop,' said Ariana, almost calmly. She wanted to explain. 'I thought you would come looking for me after you spoke with Dustil but then I had heard about the ... Star Forge ... and then I thought you'd come looking for me, but you still didn't. Why? Not too concerned about what happens to me, so long as you have Dustil?'

'I love you and Dustil equally,' said Carth evenly. 'I just-'

'But what about me?' asked Ariana, her voice tightening.

'I did look for you,' said Carth. 'After the incident on the Star Forge I came back here and spoke with Dustil. He agreed to help look for you. I managed to get half the fleet searching for you but nothing was found, not even the slightest trace of you. You covered your tracks extremely well. Part of me thought you didn't want me to find you.'

'I wasn't about to make it easy,' said Ariana. 'I wanted you to show me something but it did not happen as I would have liked.'

'I tried...

'You didn't try hard enough,' yelled Ariana.

'Ariana, please calm down,' he said in a firm voice. 'Let me explain.' His voice softened. 'I came back to Telos once I heard about the bombing but I had arrived too late. I was able to find your mother but ... I was too late to save her. After it all happened I looked for both you and Dustil and I found no trace of either of you so I thought both you had died too.

'After some travels with Revan I ran into an old friend who said he had seen Dustil on Korriban and that he had joined the Sith but he made no mention of you...'

'Didn't ask though, did you?'

Carth ignored her interruption. 'We eventually went to Korriban and before I got to speak with him I happened to run into you. You never mentioned how you knew Dustil was there either and I wanted you to stay with me but you didn't give me the chance. What you said then ... it hurt me. I did try with you and Dustil and I know I was never around but I had planned on leaving the fleet to join your mother and....'

'But you didn't,' Ariana interrupted again. 'Imagine if you had, mother might still be alive. And what I said on Korriban may have hurt you but it was supposed to, besides, it's true.'

'I'm sorry,' said Carth wistfully.

Ariana finally looked away but her blaster remained on Carth's chest. He seemed defeated. 'There's nothing else I can say to you. I have many regrets when it comes to you and Dustil and your mother but nothing I say or do now will ever change anything. All I want is to know you again.'

'You never knew me,' Ariana hissed through her teeth, turning back to look at him.

'Then give me chance to get to know you,' he said quietly. 'But you have to let go and forgive me.'

'Oh, that'd be so easy for you, wouldn't it?' said Ariana, bitterly.

'What about your necklace?' asked Carth, looking towards her neck.

'What about it?' asked Ariana, frowning, not understanding where he was going.

'I gave it to you, when you were three,' said Carth softly. 'I bought it on Manaan. When I saw it, it made me think of you.'

'I was nearly two when you left for that trip with the fleet. You were gone over a year,' said Ariana. 'I always looked forward to you coming back because you'd always have something for me.' Ariana absently stroked the silver chain with her free hand. 'But it ended when I was eleven. I eventually learnt that we came second and since then I've hated you for it.'

Tears stung the back of Ariana's eyes. She removed her finger from the trigger and slowly put her blaster back onto her belt. The silence between them remained and Ariana was now unsure of herself. She let go of her necklace and slowly walked around her father, not removing her eyes on from. She headed towards the front door.

'Ariana ... please ...'

She slowly shook her head and she swiftly slipped out the front door. Carth instantly followed but when reaching outside, Ariana was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ariana entered her apartment and immediately began pacing around the living room. She ripped off the belt around her waist and threw it to the floor. Ariana no longer knew what to think. She now had a chance to mend things with her father but she had to forgive him. He had apologised but could she really ever forget?

All those years, she had felt abandoned and lost, like there was no place in which she belonged, but even now that she was back home, the feeling was still there. Eventually Ariana left her apartment. She decided to go for a walk. She needed fresh air and to clear her head.

She walked and walked and she didn't realise where she was until she stepped in water. She brought herself back into the real world and she noticed she was at the beach line. She took a step back out of the water but remained standing just before the water. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, the stars were bright and the moon hung low in the sky.

Ariana had forgotten how beautiful this planet really was. She had only now just realised how much she had missed home. She knew things would never be like it was again, mainly since her mother was gone and the planet she once knew was gone from the bombardment.

She had never forgotten her mother but she had found it easy to forget her father, though now he seemed around more often and since seeing him on Korriban, it was becoming difficult to push him out of her mind again.

Ariana sighed in her annoyance. What was wrong with her? She should be glad to be back here, to see her brother and father again but for some reason, something still felt wrong, as though something were missing.

'Hello, stranger.'

She knew that voice. She turned quickly and saw Dustil before her, smiling. Ariana, relieved, smiled back. She walked to Dustil and hugged him and he returned it. They remained there for a while. Once apart Dustil looked her over.

'Father said you had returned,' he said quietly. 'I didn't believe him at first.' He paused heavily. 'I'm sorry for what I said on Korriban. I didn't mean it. I just-'

Ariana interrupted him. 'It's alright,' she said quickly. 'It doesn't matter. We're all back here now, together and that's all that matters.'

'Have you made up with father?' asked Dustil, almost worriedly.

'Not quite,' said Ariana. 'I think it may take a while.'

'He does love us, you know. He always has but he's duties got in the way. I'm sure there are other families that have or are going through something similar,' said Dustil, seeming a little unsure of himself.

'I suppose,' said Ariana. She felt unsure as well. 'Once I left this place I managed to forget father and let go of everything. I do not think it will be an easy thing to undo.'

'Maybe not,' agreed Dustil. 'But you should still try.'

'I will,' she said softly.

Dustil paused again and a cheeky looking smile crept across his face. 'So, there's no, like, shocking surprises in store for us, is there? Like you didn't get married or have a baby or anything?'

'No,' said Ariana with a slight chuckle. 'I'm sorry to disappoint.'

There was a small silence between them. 'So, what about you?' asked Ariana. 'Are you now going to join with the fleet or something?'

Dustil shrugged. 'I'm not sure. I have thought about it. I'm still thinking. And no, I didn't get married or have a baby either.'

They both laughed. Dustil moved forwards and hugged Ariana again. 'I hope that one day we can be as close as we once were,' he whispered.

'As do I,' she whispered back.

Dustil said a small goodbye and left Ariana once again with her thoughts. At the moment they were haunting her. She knew she would have to face her father again but she wasn't sure she could do it right now. It seemed to soon. Besides, she had almost shot him before. Maybe he wouldn't be too keen on another visit.

'New boyfriend?'

Ariana whipped around. She knew that voice too and it was one she never wanted to hear again. Her eyes widened as they met with Atton's. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought you'd return home when you found out your father was becoming Admiral,' he said.

'How could you know that?' asked Ariana. 'I never told you my surname nor anything about my life.'

'I think I'm smarter than you give me credit for.'

'Really?' asked Ariana. 'Maybe if you were then you would have known that the guy I was just with is my older brother, Dustil.'

Her statement didn't seem to embarrass him at all. He still gave her the same smart-ass look. Ariana still didn't want to see him. She began to leave. Atton moved quickly and stood in front of her. Ariana tried to side step and go around him but Atton wasn't allowing that either.

Eventually, Atton become frustrated and grabbed Ariana by the upper arms, to stop her moving away from him anymore. 'I just want to talk,' he said softly.

'You're much older than me.'

'Not that much,' said Atton with a smile. 'I'm roughly thirty.'

'Roughly?' asked Ariana. 'I'm only seventeen.'

'But you'll be eighteen soon,' said Atton quickly.

'How did you know that?'

'I know many things,' retorted Atton. 'Besides, the fact is that I know things about you and how I got that information stays with me.'

'You bribed someone, didn't you?'

'Not exactly.'

It was the only answer Ariana received about it. She waited for him to say more, to show off how he knew so much about her but he seemed to want something else. 'I think you should show me your apartment.'

'I think not,' said Ariana lightly. 'You have to leave. I left Nar Shaddaa for a reason, remember?'

'I thought you knew what that night was.'

'Well, apparently not,' said Ariana tightly, concealing her emotions.

She shoved Atton away from her and she stormed back to her apartment, making sure that she wasn't followed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ariana was still on Telos but she still hadn't made up with her father. A few times he had left with the fleet. Ariana learnt to let it go but she still hated him leaving even though things had changed. She knew her father was returning with the fleet tonight and it was tonight in which she would decide whether to forgive him or leave forever.

She was still unsure of which she would choose but she desperately wanted to have her father back. She has hated him for so long. She didn't want that feeling to be around when he thought of or saw her father. She knew he didn't deserve it but he had chosen to be with the fleet. He had chosen that life and she also knew that he now had to live with those choices too.

Ariana left her apartment and walked through the darkness of Telos. Once reaching her father's place she picked the lock and went inside but this time she actually turned to light on. She wanted to have a look around. She didn't last time mainly because she hadn't thought of it. She was angry with her father and at that time all she wanted to do was speak to him.

The apartment was sparsely furnished but quite pleasant. All walls were white and bare. The floor was covered in a white carpet and the curtains were framed by laced curtains. Ariana's eyebrows rose a little. Her father didn't really have any taste. The place needed some colour.

The apartment was a similar design to her own apartment but it didn't surprise Ariana. She remembered a few of the houses and places here before the bombing all looked very similar to each other. The architects and builders here thought that if the building plan worked then why change it.

She continued her steady and cautious movements through the apartment, not wanting to disturb too much and she walked to a door to the right of the entrance. It led into the kitchen. It was plain and boring looking as well. Same colour scheme and not much furniture or anything to look at. She left and walked further into the apartment. She walked down a small corridor and saw four doors, two of them opposite the others.

She went to the one on the right which was closest and found the bathroom. Ariana frowned lightly. This room was boring also. She left and went to the room opposite it. It seemed to be a spare bedroom or something. She moved on and went to the other room on the same side. It seemed to be just another room. Ariana wasn't sure if it was a spare bedroom or a study or something.

She closed the door, still bored that there wasn't really anything to look at but she continued. She knew the last room had to be her father's. She held her breath as she opened the door, though she was unsure why. She suddenly felt guilty at entering her father's room without his permission. She left the door ajar as she walked further into the room.

This room seemed a little less boring. It seemed her father cared more about this room though it did make Ariana wonder the reason for this. She looked at the bed. The cover was a dark navy blue and slightly hung over the side. The walls were a light grey and there was a single picture hanging on the wall. Ariana approached and looked it over. It was a piece of landscape of Telos before the bombing.

For some reason, Ariana felt her heart beat a little faster and her chest become tighter. Her father still cared and apparently hadn't forgotten about the past. Ariana thought he had left his past alone and forgotten about her, her mother and Dustil but it seemed she was wrong.

She moved away from the picture and looked at the rest of the room. The carpet was white, same as in the main room though the window in this room was bare. There was nothing around it, to cover it up. Ariana's eyes slowly drifted to the small table next to the bed. There was something there, tugging at her, wanting her to come over.

She held her breath again and quietly stepped over. There was a photo frame sitting there, facing the bed. Ariana nervously pressed her lips together and exhaled shakily. She gently and slowly picked up the frame and looked at the photo.

A breath hitched in her throat. It was of her mother. In the photo she appeared happy and young. Ariana felt the tears sting the back of her eyes as she looked at it. Ariana didn't have a photo herself. She had to rely on her memory and as she looked at it, she was sure she had forgotten her face.

'You look just like her.'

Ariana jumped and turned to the door. Carth stood in the doorway, watching his daughter. Their eye contact lasted a while before Ariana looked away, back at the photo. 'Except you have my eyes,' said Carth, almost sadly.

Ariana just nodded as she put the photo back in its place. She then turned back to her father. He didn't seem angry which she was glad to see. Carth looked Ariana over. He noticed she wasn't wearing her belt but his eyes narrowed over her outfit but he decided to keep his mouth closed. This wasn't really the time to be having a go at his daughter, especially when he wanted to make up with her.

'So, you're not going to shoot me today?'

'No,' said Ariana quietly. 'I only came to talk.'

Carth nodded and left the room. Ariana followed and returned to the main room. 'Want something to drink ... or eat?' asked Carth.

'No, I'm fine,' she replied quietly.

'Have a seat,' he said gesturing to an armchair.

Ariana nodded, more to herself and she sat down. Carth sat opposite her and Ariana looked him over. He looked better than the last time she saw him. 'Has Dustil joined the fleet?'

'No, well, he did but he's decided to go a different way,' said Carth slowly.

'A different way?' asked Ariana, confused. 'What does he want to do instead?'

'Well, since leaving the Sith he has mentioned a few times that he still feels the presence of the Force, so I spoke to Revan and she said she would take Dustil as her Padawan, if he wanted and he agreed.'

'So he's going to become a Jedi?' she said slowly.

'Yes.'

The room went silent. Ariana didn't know what to say but there was one thing she couldn't get out of her mind. She knew her father had settled this but she needed to check. 'Are you sure nothing's happening with Revan?'

'Yes, I'm sure,' Carth said, keeping eye contact with Ariana. 'I care about Revan but that's it, I promise.'

'Is there someone else then?'

'No,' said Carth, chuckling slightly. 'Not yet but if someone does come along I will tell you.'

Ariana nodded her head slowly. She hoped he did. She placed her hands in her lap and entwined her fingers. She was nervous. Carth gave her a small smile. 'Is there a man with you that I should worry about?'

Ariana hesitated a little before speaking. 'No.'

Carth noticed her hesitation. Ariana licked her lips and sighed. 'Well, I met someone on Nar Shaddaa and he's here, on this planet now but it was just a small thing. I don't really know why he came here.'

'Maybe he likes you,' said Carth.

'Maybe,' said Ariana though she didn't believe it. She knew Atton was here for a different reason. Someone like him wouldn't come all this way just for her. She couldn't have meant anything great to him, could she?

Ariana let the questions run through her head though after a while they seemed to give her a headache. She sighed and leaned back into the chair. It was soft and comfortable. Carth continued to watch her. He was pleased to have his family back.

'So, what happens now? With us,' said Carth leaning forwards.

Ariana half-shrugged, 'I don't know,' she said honestly but she quickly realised what she wanted. She stood up and Carth did the same thing, in surprise. He didn't want her to just leave again but he relaxed a little when Ariana made her way to him.

She looked into his eyes and bit her lower lip gently. She looked down at her feet and thought. Carth waited patiently. He wasn't about to force anything with her. He could see how fragile Ariana must have been feeling, that she was about to lose some control over her situations if she let him back into her life.

After a moment Ariana looked back up and searched her father's face and eyes again. Tears stung the back of her eyes again and this time she let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away. It was then she decided to give in and she fell into her father's arms. He wrapped them around his daughter and held her close to him and tight. He didn't want to let go. He had waited for this day for a while.

Ariana slowly placed her head onto Carth's shoulders and wrapped her arms around him. It felt strange to hug her father but she now hoped it would become a good thing instead of a foreign one. Her tears continued to fall but through them Ariana smiled. She was home, with her father and brother and although her mother was gone, she was happy.

* * *

Later that night, Ariana returned to her apartment but she stopped when she noticed a figure outside her door. She immediately knew that it was Atton. Ariana shook her head and sighed in annoyance. This wasn't something she needed right now. Atton was sitting on the floor, leaning against the front door and his head was hanging down onto his chest. He must be sleeping.

Ariana took a moment before going over. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get inside without waking him up and it was something she wished she could avoid. She walked over and stood beside Atton. She looked down at him. He looked cute when asleep and not talking or looking at something distracting.

Ariana rolled her eyes and kicked Atton in the leg. He woke up with a start and jumped to his feet but once he saw Ariana he exhaled loudly. 'What was that for?!'

'You're in the way,' she said calmly.

'But that's no reason to kick me.'

Ariana just shrugged and moved towards the door and punched in her key code. As she did she shivered. She could feel Atton move closer behind her. She ignored it and continued entering her code. Once the door was opened she walked in and turned quickly so Atton could follow her inside.

He smiled at her deviously. 'Oh, come on,' he probed. 'Let me inside.'

'No,' said Ariana firmly. 'This is not going to happen.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't know why you're here,' said Ariana quickly. 'You show up here out of the blue and I never planned on seeing you again. Go and find someone else. I'm not interested.'

'I don't believe you,' said Atton cheekily.

'I don't care what you believe,' said Ariana quickly. 'Now, leave.'

Atton nodded but said nothing. He smiled deviously at her and kept eye contact with her until walking around the corner. Ariana shook her head and closed the door firmly and double checking that it was locked. The last thing she wanted was another surprise visit from Atton. She didn't want a repeat of Nar Shaddaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

One Year Later:

As Ariana celebrated her nineteenth birthday she was surrounded by her family and newly found friends. Ariana had taken up a position in the fleet, under her father and Dustil was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. Ariana still thought it strange. She could never picture her brother as a Jedi but only now was it beginning to feel normal.

Ariana glanced around the large ballroom. It had been nicely decorated with blue and silver everywhere. For the first time Ariana was wearing a dress. It was long, blue and made of fine silk which gracefully touched the floor, covering her feet.

She glanced at the people around her. Her father was talking with a few other fleet Admirals who had shown up for the occasion and Dustil was standing beside Revan, speaking with a few of the Jedi Masters. Ariana felt happy. As she continued to look around the room, she stopped when her eyes passed over the corner. There was someone there.

She moved closer and quickly noticed that it was Atton. She wasn't surprised to see him wearing the same clothes he was accustomed to. He smiled and gave her a wink. Ariana did not return it as she looked away. She imagined he would have given up with her years ago but apparently there was something driving him, willing him to still be here.

She decided to not go anywhere near Atton and she made her way over to one of the many long tables within the room. She looked at what was on offer and poured herself a drink. She jumped slightly as someone stood close beside her but she instantly knew that it wasn't Atton, since the person's build was much broader and thicker. She looked up and saw Canderous.

She met him earlier in the year but they did not have much to say to each other. Ariana had actually tossed around the idea of a one night stand with him but she knew her father would skin her alive for it. She gave him a small smile and to her surprise, he returned it.

'You seem quiet,' Canderous commented after getting a drink and taking a sip.

Ariana shrugged. 'I'm not feeling real talkative. I'm more than happy to listen to everyone else tonight.' She paused. 'I heard you've become the new Mandalore.'

'You heard right,' he replied in a small whisper. 'I'd like to keep that private.'

'As you wish,' she said with a small smile.

'You should be enjoying yourself,' said Canderous. He gave her a small push away from him, to get her to go and have some fun. Ariana chuckled and gave him a pretend dirty look but she obeyed and went to speak with others.

Towards the end of the night Ariana went for another walk around the ballroom. Atton was still standing in his corner, watching her. She walked back to the table and placed her glass down. She turned towards the doors and noticed a Zabrak standing there, minding his own business, looking peaceful.

Ariana was sure she had seen him around here before. She walked over and gave him a smile. 'I don't believe we've met,' she started politely. 'I'm Ariana Onasi.'

The Zabrak shook her hand briefly and returned the smile. 'I am Bao-Dur.'

Ariana found the name interesting but she didn't ask about it and they talked for a good few minutes. When they said goodbye and she walked away and almost instantly felt a tug on her arm. It was Bao-Dur. He seemed to have more to say.

'Could we have a small private chat, outside?' he asked politely.

'Sure,' said Ariana quietly.

She was a little confused but she followed him to the doors and they walked out onto the balcony. They moved to the edge and Ariana leaned against it, facing Bao-Dur but he remained standing straight, like a soldier and he spoke in the same pleasing, calm tone.

'I have noticed that Atton Rand has taken a great and particular interest in you,' he stated.

'I've noticed it too,' she said, exhaling in a laugh.

'I believe you should be careful with him,' Bao-Dur said slowly, choosing his words wisely. 'It is not my place to tell you of him but I will tell you this; be weary of him. He may be a very different person than you know.'

Ariana wanted to ask questions but Bao-Dur didn't want any. He bowed politely and returned to the ballroom. Ariana turned and leaned on the railing with both arms, looking down over the side. What did he mean by be weary of Atton? Had he done something terrible?

Ariana could admit that despite knowing Atton and him still being around, she still knew hardly anything about him and it did make her father and brother nervous but Ariana had dismissed them. Did others see something with Atton that she could not?

When the night ended, Ariana finished it with her father walking her home. She entwined her arm around his and he escorted her. Lately, many things between them no longer needed to be said.

'I'm glad to see you out of your usual clothes,' he commented casually.

Ariana smiled faintly. 'I thought they were rather fetching.'

'To the opposite sex, yes, I'm sure they were,' said Carth disapprovingly.

They reached the front door and Ariana said goodnight. Carth appeared to have more to say though. 'Ariana,' he started softly. 'I know you seem rather fond of Atton but you know how unsure I am of him. He hangs around but the way he goes about it is rather creepy and you know he's closer to my age than yours.'

'I know,' said Ariana gently. 'I will be careful, I promise.'

Carth seemed happy enough with it and he kissed her on the cheek before saying another goodnight. She waited until he was out of sight before moving inside and closing the door. She walked to the small balcony and continued watching her father. They had become much closer and now Ariana would give anything to keep it that way. She was happy to finally let go of her hatred for him. He had been right when he said it would do her no good to hang onto it.

When Carth disappeared from sight once more Ariana returned inside and went to the bedroom. She quickly changed and lay down. She was tired but she felt unable to sleep. She was still feeling the happy effects of her party.

* * *

Later that night, Ariana sat up in bed in fright. There was a noise coming from the front door. She frowned heavily before getting up and wrapping a long, white robe around her. She left her bedroom and looked to the front door to see if the noise would come again. She waited but it did not take long for it to happen.

It was a small rapping at the door and it was quite repetitive. Ariana walked over. 'Who is it?'

'It's Atton,' came the reply. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Atton,' breathed Ariana. 'This is not a good time. It's late and I'm tired....'

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly, cutting in, 'but I have something to tell you and I want you to hear it.'

Ariana opened the door and she let Atton enter. Once she closed the doors Atton grabbed her by the arms and took her over to the couch. He sat her down and began pacing up and down in front of her. He seemed to not take too much notice of her appearance, which Ariana suddenly thought about. She straightened her hair with her fingers and ran her hands over her face before setting her eyes firmly upon Atton.

His frantic pacing began to worry her a little. 'Atton, what's wrong?'

'I want to tell you about my past,' he said, not looking at her. 'I know your spoke with Bao-Dur at your party tonight and I'm worried about what he said.'

'He said I should be weary of you,' said Ariana honestly.

It was true. Bao-Dur had spoken to her during her party but Ariana hardly knew him though he seemed nice and genuine. She hadn't really taken much notice of the warning since she hardly knew what he was referring to.

'Well, I'm sure he has a good reason to be concerned, though it was none of his business,' said Atton tightly.

'What is it you want to tell me?'

'My past,' he said slowly.

He stopped pacing and rubbed his hand, wiping the sweat from them. He seemed quite nervous but Ariana had never seen this side before. It was unusually though she did have to admit that she still hardly knew anything about Atton either, despite how long he's been hanging around. She had asked about his past a few times, but each time he blew it off and managed to change the subject.

Ariana opened her mouth but Atton beat her to it. 'Look, I need you to listen to everything I have to say and then I'll leave but I just need to say it.'

'Why though?'

'Because,' said Atton loudly but he knew the response wasn't enough. He sighed. 'Look, I still like you and I'm more than curious about you but I know nothing will happen unless I'm honest with you and as much as I hate remembering this ... I have to tell you.'

There was a pause. Ariana was unsure of what to say. 'So, please,' said Atton gently. 'Just listen, alright?'

Ariana just nodded and she waited for him to start speaking. Atton began to pace again and he appeared distressed. He ran a hand through his brown hair, making it a little messier and he took an uncomfortable deep breath.

'I fought in the Mandalorian Wars as well as the Jedi Civil War. I originally served the Republic but when Revan defeated the Mandalorians and assumed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith I changed sides, along with a great number of Republic forces that had served the Jedi in the war. During the start of the Jedi Civil War, I was part of an elite Special Forces unit.

'We were trained to hide our presence and thoughts from Force-users. Others, including me, who were not trained to feel the Force were sent on missions to kill or capture Jedi that would then be broken and converted to the Sith. It was here that I learned Echani combat methods and how to hide and keep myself from being probed by Jedi.

'I was ruthless and appeared to have a natural talent for it which was recognised by my superiors and they saw my passion for wanting to make Jedi suffer in any way I could, but most of all by making them fall to the dark side.'

Atton paused and briefly glanced over at Ariana but he had to continue. He walked to one side and leaned against the wall. He took another deep breath before continuing.

'However, near the closing days of the war I was confronted by a female Jedi who informed me of my Force-sensitive nature, warning me that the Sith would undoubtedly come after me and break me into a Dark Jedi if they found out. I believed her since I had already heard rumours of disappearances of those who were found to be Force-sensitive in the ranks but...

'My hatred of the Jedi would not allow me to see reason and in retaliation I captured her and tortured her nearly to death. On the verge of dying she managed to lift and she awakened the Force within me, allowing me to see life, to see what I was doing to it all around me by harming others.

'In response, I killed her. I thought I wanted to kill her just for the love of it but I came to realise that I in the end I killed her _because _I loved her.

'After feeling the Sith I hid in the refugee sector of Nar Shaddaa, blending in with tens of thousands of refugees who had been displaced in both wars. It was there that I was introduced to smuggling, transporting slaves, spice and other various things from the Smuggler's Moon. Not long after all that ... I met you and things changed.

'At the time of meeting you I had lost everything and nothing felt right anymore. Since being able to feel the presence of the Force everything felt strange, foreign and I was unable to block it out but at times I could ignore it.

'Meeting you there was strange, even compared to other females there, you felt different and that's the reason I was so curious about you. I keep needing to know why you seem so different to me. I care about you and all I've wanted to do since meeting you is protect you. I ... love you, I know you won't believe it, but I do.'

Atton's talking ceased and the room went deathly quiet. Slowly, he moved his eyes to look at Ariana but she wasn't looking back. She was staring at her hands and which were sitting in her lap. She had turned even paler than usual and she seemed a little too quiet. Atton knew it had been a mistake.

He waited another moment but nothing changed. Ariana was not going to look at him or move until he left. He moved noiselessly to the front door and opened it.

'When you're ready to face me, I'll be around,' he said quietly before silently slipping out of the door.

Ariana still remained in the same position. She felt glued to the couch, unable to move. Slowly, she felt her hands shake and her skin turned whiter. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she let them fall.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she let him into her life? A part of her knew she was taking a huge risk in her curiosity for a complete stranger and she was now sure that this was her punishment.

Could she forgive Atton? Could she look past his past and move on with him, knowing what he has done?

Her thoughts drifted to Dustil and then Carth. Ariana couldn't find a place in her mind where she had ever felt so foolish.

* * *

Days later Ariana was still at home. She found herself incapable of leaving her apartment just yet. She knew Atton would be waiting and she wasn't ready to face him yet but she wanted to get it over with.

Ariana decided she had waited long enough she wasn't about to change her mind on the decision she had made. She showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes before walking towards the ballroom. She remained outside and stood near the pool.

As she waited she knelt down and moved her hand through the water. It felt smooth and cool against her skin. She smiled faintly but it disappeared when a crunching sound interrupted her thoughts.

She stood up and dried her hand. Her eyes met with Atton and he looked rather sheepish but he walked up to her nonetheless and waited. Ariana took a deep breath and looked him over. She felt conflicted. She knew what he had done was terrible but it was in the past, what's done is done so shouldn't she leave it there and move on?

But then her thoughts would return to her family and she found she couldn't. She licked her lips slowly and kept her eyes on Atton's face. She wanted him, needed him to hear her and believe what she had to say.

'Atton,' she started quietly. 'I cannot forgive or forget what you've done and I'm afraid that whenever I look at you it will come back to remind me of it and I don't think I can live like that. I know you were honest with me and told me everything but it still doesn't help.

'From what I have seen of you, you are a different person but the past is still there and I'm sure that dark side of you remains. I need to think of myself and family first. My father disapproves of you and I don't want to lose him again.'

'Is that it?' Atton interrupted, his voice tight.

'No,' said Ariana. 'I still like you but the feelings are conflicting with others and I'm confused by it.'

'You can't forgive me?' asked Atton, wanting to make sure.

'No,' repeated Ariana, 'I want to but I can't. You murdered Jedi just because you could and because you enjoyed it. I don't want any part of that even if it's gone and done. My brother is a Jedi and it hurts me to think of you and him in the same thought.'

Ariana did have more to say but she did not have the voice in which to say it. She closed her mouth and bit back her tears. She walked away from Atton, leaving him staring after her. He seemed angry and upset with himself but Ariana did not look back.

She knew Atton remained on Telos afterwards, watching her though she never saw much of him again but she knew he was there.

Ariana surprised herself when she managed to move on. She remained on Telos with her father and brother, when they were around. Before the year was out, Ariana joined the fleet under her father.

* * *

**A/N: **Story didn't turn out at all how I wanted. I'm not very happy with it and I know it's horribly written. But, thank you, if you did read it.


End file.
